


夜与光

by moonstone62



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone62/pseuds/moonstone62
Summary: 边缘控制 露出 有





	夜与光

。  
布鲁诺·布加拉提最近有了一个地下情人。  
这是小队公开的秘密，但大家都心照不宣地选择缄默。  
当没有任务时，他会选择让队伍自由活动，自己则在晚上七点准时出现在一条破旧的老街上，然后夜不归宿。  
灰沉沉的楼宇被缠绕在电线与夜雾里，空气中仿佛带着潮湿的霉味儿。  
布加拉提会转过第二个街角，拐入第三个单元层里消失不见。  
这是纳兰迦跟米斯达某一日悄悄跟在布加拉提身后发现的秘密，从此以后每当布加拉提出门时他们便硬拉着福葛与乔鲁诺八卦。  
“说真的我没有兴趣，像布加拉提一样优秀的男人没有爱慕者才奇怪。”福葛靠在软椅上看书，说话时眼神也没从书上移开。  
乔鲁诺多少表现出了一些礼貌的态度，他把面前的午饭移开一点，单手拄着桌边托起下巴，想了想道:“也许布加拉提不想让人知道这个女人的存在，毕竟黑帮有了弱点就有了把柄。”  
“不是啦乔鲁诺！”米斯达摇了摇手指:“我—是—想—问！你们都不对这个女人长什么样子好奇吗？”  
乔鲁诺疑惑地瞅了他一眼:“那你就直接去问嘛。”  
米斯达叹了口气，搭着纳兰迦坐回沙发上:“你们可真是无聊……就是这种偷偷探索秘密的感觉才刺激啊！说起来……阿帕基呢？”  
“在屋子里睡觉吧。”福葛把书翻了一页:“奉劝你们别去打扰他，那家伙起床气很严重的。”  
布加拉提停下手中的事，打了个喷嚏。  
阿帕基搬着一摞书从他身边路过，转头道:“这样就可以了吧？”  
布加拉提指挥他道:“去把窗子打开通风。”  
阿帕基不耐烦地“啧”了一声，一边向窗户走去，一边疑惑道:“真的有必要收拾到这种程度么。”  
一个月前，布加拉提突然提议把阿帕基的旧屋收拾一下，即使现在不在那里住了，说不定什么时候会回去，起码不能在酒瓶堆里总与快要发霉的被褥为伍。  
“家就要有家的样子啊阿帕基。”布加拉提把垃圾装在袋子里，与其他的垃圾袋一起堆在门口。  
“……”阿帕基没再说话，把窗户打开，看着窗外星星点点的灯火蜿蜒远去，是熟悉又陌生的景色。  
上一次在窗前瞭望风景，大概还是他刚刚成为一名警察的时候，每天清晨看着这片高楼林立的土地。都觉得心驰神往，自己肩上担着去保护好它的责任。  
“把这些扔掉，再把被子拿去烘干就差不多了……阿帕基？”  
阿帕基回头，看见布加拉提抱着被子站在屋子中间看着他。夜风从窗外温柔地穿入，暧昧地抚摸着两人的发梢与皮肤。  
雷欧·阿帕基不是一个归属感很强的人，起码自他加入黑帮后便不再是了，他可以宣誓效忠，但忠诚跟归属是两码事，哪怕对于收拾他自己的房子而言，也只是服从了布加拉提的提议而已。  
但是当他回头看见布加拉提高高瘦瘦的身体抱着与他并不相称的，沾染着生活气息的被褥时，突然感觉心情好了很多。“如果有一天能回来住也不错”他有了一瞬间的想法。随着放松惬意的心情流淌出来。  
“在想什么呢？”布加拉提走过来，把被褥塞给他:“我说把这些拿去烘干一下。”  
“我只是在想，你总是对这些无聊的事情很执着呢。”阿帕基走进洗衣间，片刻折返，拎起门口的垃圾袋:“你居然还会垃圾分类。”  
布加拉提也拎起了两个袋子，与他一起向楼下走去:“你应该说黑帮居然还有耐心把它们分类，垃圾分类连餐厅老板的三岁孙子都会，阿帕基。”  
“说起来，你居然有那么多的唱片，卧室里还有一把吉他。”布加拉提看着他笑笑:“总觉得了解到了不一样的你啊。”  
垃圾袋软绵绵撞击在一起，阿帕基点燃一根烟，闲闲吸了一口:“都落灰了，没什么大不了的，这话你应该对福葛说，他可是据说会八门乐器。”  
天色完全黑下来。  
这几周的休息日，布加拉提都会晚上来阿帕基的房子帮忙收拾，今天应该是最后一次了。  
“接下来咱们做什么？”阿帕基插兜问道:“要回旅店么？”  
“你想回去？”布加拉提对着对面那个忽燃忽灭的火点明知故问道。  
对面以沉默回应了他。  
……  
阿帕基被布加拉提按倒在床上。  
床上换好了烘干的新被褥。  
尽管已经做了很多次，但每一次阿帕基在最开始都会有些难以适应。  
布加拉提摸着他有些紧绷的肌肉，悄声道:“放松点儿。”  
“啰…嗦”阿帕基感觉自己的裤子正在一点一点的被褪下去，他屈起一条腿，腿侧传来了布加拉提的体温。  
话音未落，布加拉提突然强硬地将唇压了上来，温热地舌头扫过了阿帕基的上颌，舌尖轻轻的摩擦，带来一阵麻痒的电流，阿帕基迟疑了一下，也回吻了过去，舌与舌交缠中，来不及吞下的口水略带粘稠地淌下来。微凉地滴答在阿帕基的胸膛上。  
“你…等一下……喂…”他们的每一次性爱基本都以阿帕基跪下为布加拉提的口交为前戏，布加拉提很享受让阿帕基一边嘴中塞得鼓鼓的吞吐一边抬头注视他的表情。  
所以当布加拉提突然把他按倒在床上深吻的时候，他本能地有些抗拒，虽然布加拉提做到激动时也会吻他，但这样认真深沉的吻让他有些无所适从。  
毕竟对于他们来说，从来没有确定关系，这种爱人一样甜蜜珍惜的吻让阿帕基忍不住使力推开他。  
布加拉提反握住推在自己胸膛上的手，一阵拉链声划过，阿帕基的两只手腕都被整齐地切开，被布加拉提小心地放在枕头旁边。  
“喂……布加拉提！你今天怎么回事！”阿帕基头发凌乱地披散在深灰色的被单上，修长的眉皱起，胸膛不规则地起伏着索取空气，手肘无力地撑着床铺。  
“在此之前，你住在这里的每一晚。”布加拉提骑在他身上低声道。  
他缓慢地拉开身前的拉链，上衣软软地脱垂下来，露出胸口繁绕复杂的纹身:“是怎么度过的呢？”  
阿帕基怔怔看着他，布加拉提身后，是他曾失眠时刻在脑海里无数次的天花板。  
“是难以入眠，辗转反侧地哭泣吗？”布加拉提的手抚上了阿帕基的下体。  
“是在这张床上，蜷缩成一团，逃避黑暗吗？”那双手娴熟地撸动起来，不时骚刮过铃口，阿帕基的性器很快就在布加拉提的手中半硬抬头。  
“还是你会带别人回来，在这张床上脱个精光，做得火热呢？”布加拉提舔过阿帕基的脸庞，留下一道口水的痕迹。  
“没有……没有别人……”阿帕基侧过脸，看不清表情，低声道。  
布加拉提把他的脸扳回来，对着他认真道:“那么，还是这个房间，这张床，你要记住今晚。”  
“阿帕基哟，这个房间你也不会是一个人独处，你要好好记住有人陪你把屋子打扫整洁，还在一起洗干净的被褥上……”布加拉提凑近了脸:“操你。”  
阿帕基向来听不得这种既像羞辱又像调情的话，他脸上与身上浮现了一层不正常的红色，胯下也完全硬了。  
布加拉提从他身上退下来，扶起阿帕基:“把双手背后，在床上跪好。”  
这是布加拉提第一次从他身上卸下某个身体器官，说实话，并不痛，这感觉很奇妙，在确保安全的前提下，就像你的脚踝很痒，但无论如何都脱不下上面该死的牛皮高筒靴一样的无力感。  
“把腰再挺直一点儿，对。”布加拉提扶着他的腰让他跪得更舒服，把结实的胸膛和淡红色的乳头挺起来，然后把手继续放到了阿帕基胯下的硬挺上，命令道:“忍不住的要射的时候，要说出来，如果你提前射出来了，就要用再高潮三次来补偿，记住了么。”  
性爱规则很快回到了阿帕基熟悉的步调上。  
这种带着欲望，带着命令，带着索取的肉体关系上。  
所以阿帕基适应的很快，只不过在布加拉提忽快忽慢撸动的间隙，他咬牙说出的每一句:“要射了”都让他全身都羞红起来。  
显然布加拉提对他这个样子非常满意，阿帕基很明显看出他胯下裤子顶出了尺寸不小的形状。  
阿帕基胯下的玩意儿肿硬得很厉害，冠状头完全勃起，从包皮中顶了出来，呈现熟红色，铃口滴滴答答地流下透明粘稠的液体，在床单上氤氲成几块不大的水渍。  
布加拉提伸出食指，慢慢按揉着冠状头的沟褶处。  
“布……布加拉提……不行……不要再碰了……”阿帕基说话带着颤抖的气音。  
布加拉提停下了几秒，然后在阿帕基猝不及防的时候猛然撸动了两下。  
“啊……！！”阿帕基控制不住地弓起身子，性器上下点着头，但仍没有射，他的双腕不自觉地从背后抽出来，但由于没有双手，带着可怜兮兮地无所适从的意味。  
布加拉提收了手，不再碰那个剑拔弩张的玩意儿，他站起身，命令阿帕基给他口交。  
阿帕基眼中带着一丝泪水，他张嘴要含，被布加拉提制止道:“用舔的，让我看到你足够用心在舔。”  
阿帕基的胯下仍在不时点着头，他伸出舌头，一点一点地勾勒布加拉提阴囊的形状，他将舌头伸得足够长，好让布加拉提看清楚他的动作，他从根部一点一点向上舔。由于没有双手的辅助，他只能用改变头的位置去追逐那根左右不定的玩意儿，在窗外月光的照耀下，布加拉提的胯下亮晶晶的，牵连着唾液。  
阿帕基从性器上感受到了布加拉提炽热的体温，两人还没来得及洗澡，现在性器上还保留着一丝汗味跟雄性的味道，跟第一次做爱闻到的香皂味比起来，阿帕基更喜欢现在的味道，这是属于布加拉提的味道，也是让他足够安心的味道。  
布加拉提动了起来，他扶住阿帕基的头，开始把性器往他喉咙深处操。  
布加拉提向来很温柔，他的胯动的缓慢而有力，不会让阿帕基因为窒息或缺氧而太过痛苦，但喉咙里插着一根外来的肉棒终究还是有排斥感，阿帕基时不时会干呕一声，布加拉提会停下动作，等他适应了再继续。  
“张嘴。”布加拉提的声音从上方传来，阿帕基张开嘴唇，布加拉提把肉棒抽出来，一发精液射在了他嘴里，布加拉提顺手摸了摸他的头:“不喜欢可以吐掉。”  
阿帕基看了他一眼，侧过头去，还是默默咽了。  
布加拉提的呼吸急促了起来，他又关照了阿帕基悄退精神的肉棒两把，忽然道:“阿帕基……我这次来没有带安全套。”  
“那种东西无所谓吧。”阿帕基无意舔了舔嘴唇，喉结滚动着，精液粘稠，一次并吞不干净，他总觉得有一些残留在口腔里  
布加拉提淅淅索索地翻身下床，穿好裤子。  
“喂……！你不会是要下楼去买吧？”阿帕基坐在床上，啧了一声，声音有些不动声色的慌乱。  
布加拉提很了解，他不想一个人留在一片寂静的旧屋里，片刻也会令他心神不定。  
“你跟我一起去。”布加拉提拉开阿帕基的衣柜，找出一件长摆的黑色风衣扔给他。  
“你是个疯子么？”阿帕基认出这是他去酒吧常穿的那件风衣。  
布加拉提整理好自己，回身检查了一下阿帕基久跪的膝盖，然后把风衣给一丝不挂的阿帕基罩上，细心地扣好纽扣，蓝眼睛里闪耀着笑意:“下床，走。”  
那不勒斯的夜晚凉爽温吞，阿帕基的风衣并不应季，却也不引人注目，只是布加拉提并没有把双手给他接回去，若是被人发现，他连裹紧衣服的能力都没有，阿帕基长久不动声色的表情有些松动，他紧步跟在布加拉提身后，喉结不住地滚动。  
二十四小时超市的收银员趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡，直到布加拉提付完款拎着塑料袋出来，也没正眼瞧这同行的两人一眼。  
路过街角时，两只流浪狗正在垃圾桶旁交配。  
阿帕基只扫了一眼，便移开了视线，布加拉提向他逛了逛塑料袋:“不如我们一起散散步？”  
“我从不知道你还有这种恶趣味，布加拉提。”阿帕基咬着牙挤出一句。  
“那好吧。”布加拉提耸耸肩，转身向阿帕基家的公寓的方向走去。  
“喂——布加拉提！”阿帕基突然喊道。  
布加拉提却好像没听到一样，大步消失在黑夜中。  
这简直糟透了……阿帕基只是犹豫了一瞬，便看不到他的身影了。  
一片漆黑，没有双手，风衣下中空，家门钥匙在布加拉提手里，昏暗的路灯在微弱的电流中忽明忽暗，发出滋啦滋啦的异响。  
他心里慌张了一瞬，几息间便平复下来，布加拉提不会无缘无故地丢下他消失，这是怎么回事，替身攻击？以他现在的状态，该如何做出反击？此刻最有利的地形是？  
他瞬间想过好几个想法，开始缓步向路灯方向靠近。  
“阿帕基？”布加拉提的声音突然从前面折返，一张熟悉的脸渐渐暴露在暖色的路灯下:“怎么不走了？”  
“我……”阿帕基一时证住:“不是你先消失了么？”  
布加拉提莫名地看着他:“你在说什么啊？我一直在你三步远的地方等你啊？”  
他突然凑近，把手伸进了阿帕基的风衣里:“你的心跳的好快。”  
“别开玩笑了！”阿帕基拨开他的手，扭头向前走去，布加拉提笑了笑，跟了上去。  
重新回到床上解开风衣，阿帕基的胸膛上有了薄薄一层汗，胯下也萎靡了许多。  
布加拉提重新抚上了那团物什，阿帕基却像想起什么一样，表情凝重起来，生理反应也迟迟没有出现。  
“阿帕基。”布加拉提叹了口气:“有黑暗的地方，一定会有光，黑暗也并不可怕，别总让这些东西束缚住你，有些事，要拥抱黑暗才能看见。”  
布加拉提抓住阿帕基的手腕，把枕边的双手重新给他接好，然后把这双略带冰凉的手重新按在了自己的胸膛上:“当然，我会尽力不让你再面对黑暗。”  
“你兜了这么大一个圈子，就为了跟我说这些？”阿帕基难以置信道，似乎把裸露自己身体只穿一件外套去买安全套跟这种人生道理联系不起来。  
“哦并不是，只是突然想到。“布加拉提认真道:“我没有好为人师的习惯，当时我真的只离你三步远，然后一回头便看到你的表情黯淡下来，一步一步退回了路灯里。”  
布加拉提吻了吻他的手心:“对不起，以后我不会了。”  
“谁管你啊……”阿帕基把手抽回来，突然后知后觉胯间一片潮湿冰凉。  
“你刚刚在楼下……射了？”布加拉提揉了一把他的阴毛，指尖都是晶莹的液体:“刚刚屋里太黑了我还没发现……我今天最开始说什么来的？”  
阿帕基也不知道自己竟然在什么时候射了，也许是跟在布加拉提身后挑选安全套的时候，也许是看到那两条野狗粗暴的性交的时候，也有可能是他头脑一瞬间的空白，在四面八方的黑暗中退回唯一一处路灯下心生惶恐的时候。  
布加拉提把阿帕基重新按倒在床上，凝视着他那双紫金相间的瞳孔缓缓道:“今晚要用后面再高潮三次才算完成命令啊。”  
……  
翌日，纳兰迦一脸无趣地从练习册中抬起脸:“哎——?就只是帮阿帕基收拾屋子啊？那叫我们一起去帮忙也是可以的啊……难得我期待了好久呢！”  
布加拉提喝着咖啡道:“偶尔的休息日，也要让你们充分休息一下嘛，你有什么期待的事吗？”  
“就是那个啊……米斯达说……”  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳。”米斯达喝着牛奶的手突然停下来，以惊天动地之势大声的咳嗽。  
“啊？米斯达你呛到了吗？”福葛举着叉子“关心”道:“不是你告诉我们布加拉提新交了一个女朋友的吗？”  
“咳咳咳咳咳，我得去洗把脸，一定是最近天气太冷感冒了”米斯达挠挠肚子，悻悻地三两步窜到了洗手间里。  
“说起来，阿帕基怎么还没起床啊，他好像总是很累的样子，收拾屋子也会睡到现在，也太弱了吧。”纳兰迦新手在练习册上画了只王八。  
“布加拉提你去看看他吧，他的起床气我们可受不了。”福葛叉起最后一块三明治，一低头，与纳兰迦练习册上的王八瞅了个对眼。  
“说的也是呢，我去看看他，生病了就不好了，喂！你们两个！”布加拉提指着把桌椅举起来的福葛:“不要打扰到别的客人吃饭啊！”  
乔鲁诺也摊着手随着布加拉提站起来:“米斯达怎么去了这么久，我也去看看他。”  
时钟指向上午十点。  
阳光正好。  
布加拉提与乔鲁诺向两个方向缓步走去。  
福葛把桌椅放下复又举起餐盘。  
西餐厅的门口黄白相间的小花开了一园子。  
今天也是阳光普照那不勒斯湛蓝海岸的一天。


End file.
